


Adventures at Hot Topic

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Feminine lance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hot Topic is my jam, Lance likes makeup, Lance works at Ulta Beauty, M/M, Shopping Malls, So much floooooof, happy boys, klance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: Lance loves shopping with his cute crazy emo boyfriend.Requested by: Ilovehugs





	Adventures at Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> Whoop! I love Hot Topic cuz I'm an emo rat. 
> 
> I also know a guy named Joseph who works at HT and he's super cool so PROPS TO JOSEPH!

The sun peeked through the cheap white blinds of the bedroom window and spilled onto Lance’s face. He always was woken up by the sun or Keith’s lazy morning kisses. He didn’t mind that at all though. Though he certainly wouldn't consider himself a morning person, Keith made the mornings bearable. 

Lance rolled over, hoping to find his sleepy emo boyfriend somewhere in their bed. He tossed and turned and groaned when his attempts were found to be fruitless. He heard a loud clang from down the hall and a muffled curse. 

_ ‘Great. He’s trying to cook again,’  _ Lance thought to himself as he pulled himself out of bed and down the hallway towards the ruckus. 

“We’re out of creamer and somehow eggs. I don’t understand how we’ve even survived this long without Lance’s mom needing to take care of us,” Keith mutters to himself while staring into the empty refrigerator, not noticing his groggy boyfriend standing in the doorframe. Lance let out the smallest, most adorable sneeze in the world, making himself present to his boyfriend. 

Keith smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's bed head and sleep-ridden eyes. He was so frickin cute. “Hey, baby. How’d you sleep?” Keith asked as the brunette trudged over to him, quick to be engulfed in the signature Keith hug. Lance just grunted in response. He was still waking up. “I’ll take that as a good.” 

Lance pulled away so Keith could give him a proper good morning kiss. Then he proceeded to cover the majority of Lance’s face with kisses. Lance sleepily grinned. “Can I have some coffee? I feel like smooching would be more enjoyable once I’ve woken up some more.”

“Of course darling. But we ran out of creamer. If you want we can run out to Starbucks and go shopping in a little bit,” Lance smiled and gave Keith a quick peck on the lips. 

“That sounds wonderful! Plus, I’m running low on foundation, so if we do go shopping I can pick up some at Ulta. And say hi to Allura while I’m there,” Lance said more excitedly as he rested his head in the nape of Keith’s neck, breathing in the smell of the MCR band t-shirt he was wearing. Keith laughed at how much Lance had managed to perk up in only a matter of minutes. 

“Yeah! And we can hold hands and look through the discounted t-shirts at Hot Topic-” Keith was cut off by another kiss from Lance. After another couple minutes of nonstop giggles and kisses, Keith finally let go of Lance so his boyfriend could start his morning routine. And so that he could go find another band t-shirt in the laundry room.

Upon entering the bedroom, Lance picked out a pair of short shorts with holes and frays, a white lace halter top and a necklace Keith had given him for their four year anniversary. Slipping into his outfit was the simple part of his routine, now he had to do his makeup… in a white shirt.

Last time he did his makeup, he dropped his mascara brush on Keith’s white Killers shirt, getting a smear of black right on the logo. After many aimless attempts to get the stain out, he had realized he had only made it worse and proceeded to cry until Keith got home. 

In the end, Keith could have cared less about the t-shirt. In fact, he was going to donate it to Goodwill. Of course, Lance was oblivious to this and thought Keith would throw a fit about it. Instead, it ended with Lance asleep in Keith’s arms while watching the Goonies. Lance had spent the majority of the cuddle session either crying or feeling guilty. He had a lot of sisters and that tended to make him a bit more emotional than everyone else. It eventually tired him out and he fell asleep. Keith worried that Lance would still be guilty when he woke up. But he bounced back to his normal self after a day. 

So from now on, Lance is extra careful about doing makeup in white attire. In any attire in general. 

He starts with the foundation then concealer then contour than the bronzer. Then eyeshadow and mascara. Then lips and setting spray. The process doesn’t take long because Lance specializes in makeup (and Keith). He finishes off his look by overlapping the necklace chain with a black velvet choker. According to his coworker, Pidge, he had been looking like a “snac” when he first wore the choker. 

On his way out of the bedroom, he grabbed a pair of white ankle socks and his checkerboard VANS. He liked the shoes he didn’t need to tie, but Keith would have gladly tied them for him. Keith was always such a gentleman. Lance stood up and walked over to the dresser where he put in the little stud earrings and slipped on a couple of cheap silver bracelets he had gotten at Forever 21. 

He left the bedroom door cracked when he left to join his beloved in the living room. Keith was sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV when he looked up. His eyes grew to the size of the moon and his smile stretched up to the tips of his stretched ears. “Is there a special occasion I didn’t know about because I feel terribly underdressed,” He teased while he sprung to his feet and enveloped his stunning boyfriend in a hug. 

“I don’t know how anyone can be “underdressed” when going to Hot Topic,” Lance giggled out as Keith pulled back, but kept his hands on Lance’s curvy waist. Lance’s had his arms thrown lazily around Keith’s neck, fingers tangled in the well-kept mullet Keith had been somewhat famous for amongst the group of friends. 

“You’d be surprised,” Keith said, his voice low and husky. Not lustful, but more playful than anything. Lance leaned forward as Keith did the same. Their lips met in an enclosed both boys in a sweet, lingering kiss. They pulled away after running short on air but that didn’t stop Keith from making Lance feel like a queen. 

“In all seriousness though, you look stunning,” The word stunning always put a blush on Lance’s mocha cheeks and a small, bashful smile on his sweet lips. Keith never failed to make Lance feel loved. 

“Thanks, hun. I work hard and being this beautiful take some bit of effort.”

“That's why I let you in the bathroom for as long as I do. Because I know that being pretty and feeling pretty make you happy. And your happiness makes me happy.” 

Lance groaned. “God, you’re such a sap,” the brunette giggled before giving Keith a kiss on his soft cheeks. A little well-known fact about Keith’s cheeks, they are only that soft because Lance makes him do a full facial routine. Lance picks up face cleanser for Keith when he runs out of it, plus Lance gets discounted products because he works at Ulta Beauty. 

As soon as the boys were done being sappy, they loaded themselves into Keith’s red Toyota Corolla and they sped off towards the closest Starbucks. Living on the outskirts of San Diego, the traffic wasn’t all that bad coming into the city. In fact, there were probably more cars at the Starbucks drive through than on the actual highway. 

Keith kept his one hand on the wheel and his other hand on Lance’s thigh, while it also was intertwined with the Cuban’s soft hand. Lance sometimes looked out the window while listening to the songs on the radio and other days he would be full out screaming the lyrics while flailing his arms around wildly. Usually, in the end, they both end up screaming the lyrics. Most likely to a Fall Out Boy song. 

They finally pulled up to the drive-through window after placing their orders. Keith was definitely just a straight up black coffee kinda guy. Nothing too sweet, nothing too bitter. But his spunky boyfriend LOVES anything sweet. Lance ordered himself a caramel macchiato, something sweet like his personality. Keith, despite the emo monstrosity, is really just a big sweetheart too. But his taste in coffee is still bitter. 

“Have a nice day,” The woman who handed them their drinks said as Keith took one after the other from her hand. Keith answered back with a ‘you too’ as he dropped the extra 74 cents into the tip jar. Lance held Keith’s drink while he drove across the intersection to the large shopping mall. Keith parked in the employee parking area and hung the parking permit in the window so they wouldn’t get in trouble. 

“So where does my sunshine wanna go first?” Keith in the same husky voice as earlier as he leaned over the armrest that separated them. He pressed a kiss on Lance’s red-tinted cheek as he received a soft giggle from the brunette. 

“Well, we could go to Ulta first, then Hot Topic. After that, I don’t really care where we go as long as I’m with you.”

“Who’s the sappy one now?”

The two giggled as they got out of the car and almost immediately, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand in his own as Lance leaned into his side, careful not to spill his Starbucks. Lance loved feeling protected by his boyfriend, especially at the mall. It’s not that he didn’t like shopping without Keith, it’s just he felt safer with him. It’s different when he comes here for work because he’s surrounded by people who would protect him on a daily basis. Allura near punched a guy one time because he ‘got too close to the employee’. Lance wasn’t scared of anything when Allura was around. She was like his work mom. Pidge was his work sister. 

They made their way into the mall and quickly found Ulta, it is one of the biggest stores in the mall after all. Allura was stocking one of the selves with new eyeliner pencils when she looked up to see the boys. “Ah! Lance! Hi!” She squealed as she ran over to Lance and envelopes him a girly hug, which Lance gladly returns. 

“Don’t I get a girly hug?” 

“Of course Keith,” she laughed as she gave Keith a hug. 

“So what brings you here today?” Allura asked as she led the boys over to the middle of the store. 

“Well I’m about out of foundation and it would be nice to replace my mascara before a need it.” 

“I’ve got you covered. I’ll grab that for you and ring you up awhile,” Lance knew when she said ‘ring you up’ she meant that they would pretend just to check out. Allura always ends up just giving Lance the products on the house. After all, Lance works four days a week for about 11 hours every time. Plus she knows he takes online classes and such so he gets stressed about that. 

While Allura was grabbing the products, Lance and Keith wondered the store looking for deals and sales. They like to play a little game where they try and find the weirdest item for a dollar. Though Lance knows the store like the back of his hand, Keith always wins somehow. This time Lance found a beauty blender that was shaped like Steve Harvey. But Keith found an eyeshadow pallet called  _ Sunshine Riptide.  _ Lance didn’t understand it until Keith explained that it was a Fall Out Boy pallet and the guy who designed it was named Ben Dover. That sent both the boys into a laughing fit. 

Once the laughing spell was over Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and led him over to the register where Allura was waiting with their purchase. “Thank you so much, Allura. I hope you have a good weekend.”

“You too Lance!” She said waving to them as they left the store with the Ulta bag. Then she turned back to help the next customer. Lance was grateful for Allura. She helped him out on so many occasions. One time, Lance got this girl the wrong product and she flipped out on him. Lucky him Allura was there to save him from that mess. She gave the girl a free coupon to the local spa and shooed her out without being rude. Lance honestly thought that would have gotten him fired, but Allura came and told him, with a big smile and a reassuring pat on the back, that the customer isn’t always right. Easy to say, he was grateful for Allura. 

The boys made their way to Hot Topic, hand, and hand. They talked about the Friday deals and the traffic that they would encounter on the way back home. “By the time we get home it might be dark so if you want to take a nap while I drive, you can,” Keith offered, knowing how much Lance hated to drive in the dark. About three years ago, Lance had got in an accident during the night. He wasn’t hurt, but he was just really shaken up. And sad because he hit a squirrel in the process. So Keith does most of the driving anyway but he always offers his seat to Lance in case he wanted to drive. He doesn’t though. 

“Okay, but when we get home you can nap while I’m making dinner. How does that sound?”

“Sounds amazing, sunshine,” Keith cooed as they entered Hot Topic. “Hey, Joseph!” Keith waved to the tall man with a handsome beard and lots of piercings, who was climbed up onto a ladder fixing one of the shelves. 

He looked down with a smile revealing his big toothy grin. “Heya Keith! And Lance~” He said with fake flattery. Lance might be gorgeous, but Joseph was all over the ladies. Straight man’s code he called it. It sounded like something that needed to go on a t-shirt. 

“Back off Joe. He’s mine,” Keith joked, snaking his one arm around Lance’s curved waist. He loved Lance’s natural curves and trust me, Lance loved them too. The women's jeans fit him better that way. Lance could never be insecure about his waistline, he naturally felt blessed with that. But sometimes he felt like he was ugly and stupid. He didn’t know why he felt like that, but Keith always made him feel better with cuddles and cheesy romance movies. 

“So Kogane, what brings you in today?”

“Just wanted to see if you got anything new. I could use some new attire anyway,” Keith said as the boys made their way to the band t-shirt section. Lance liked Keith’s music but he was definitely more of a soft acoustic person. And Halsey. Lance loved Halsey. 

Turns out Keith couldn’t use his Hot Cash until August and there wasn’t really much in stock at the moment. Although he did find a cool looking beanie and a nice Green Day t-shirt. Keith always went with a cool looking band t-shirt. Plus Lance picked out a few pins, just for the heck of it. “Okay Keith, you know the rules. Don’t put your shirts in the dryer again because next time you will not get a refund,” Joseph said as he rung them up at the counter. 

“That’s why I do most of the laundry,” Lance noted while Keith got out his wallet and handed Joe a nice fresh twenty. “Last time he did it he shrunk half of my tops!”

“Yeah, but in a way, I kind of helped. I made more room in the closet for new clothes,” Keith said, smiling at Lance hoping he wouldn’t get a solid punch to the arm. Instead, he got a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Joe made fake puking noises as he handed Keith the black bag. “Get a room!”

The boys left after waving bye to Joe with smiles on both their face’s. They didn’t know where to go next but Keith could only assume Forever 21 was next on Lance’s agenda. Keith loved when Lance found something cute because his eyes would light up and before you could say quiznak, he would have already slipped into the dressing rooms. Plus no matter what he picked out he looked beyond gorgeous in. 

“Where do you want to go now, Sunshine?” 

“Where ever you are handsome.”

And at the end of their shopping spree, you could find the boys snuggled up on one of the couches in the break room behind Ulta, scrolling through memes and quoting vines. 

Yes, Keith loved shopping. But he liked to see his boyfriend smile even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting Ilovehugs!!! I enjoyed writing this! Sorry if it's a little late...


End file.
